You are now flying Hare Airlines
by AmericanGirlPart
Summary: Jack is a flight attendant for an airline, and over the course of the time he's been working he's seen a LOT of frightened passengers before, but this man takes the cake. That man, is E. Aster Bunnymund. Jack want's to help him relax, but it doesn't seem to be working. Once the flight is over he expect to never see Bunnymund again, but he does. Kink meme fill. Human!AU
1. Chapter 1

As a flight attendant Jack Overland Frost—a cheerful man with white hair and mischievous blue eyes—had seen a lot of frighten passengers. But the man in front of him took the cake! He wasn't even on the plane yet and already there was sweat running down his brow, and his hands were shaky as he handed Jack his ticket. Jack looked at the seat number, the man was in first class, the area he would be taking care of. He gave the man a big smile and said:

"Down this aisle, to your left, the window seat." Jack felt sorry for the poor man, the last thing this guy needed was a window seat. The man had grey hair and Jack chuckled to himself as he wonder if it had turned grey from the stress of getting on an airplane. He watched as the man slowly and carefully stepped further into the airplane, as if he expected the floor to fall out from under him.

"He's not bad looking, if only he didn't have that horrifying expression." Jack thought. Despite his grey hair the man looked very young, maybe in his early thirties, and he hand grayish blue tattoos on his arms and legs. Which his shorts and tank top showed off nicely. It wasn't that warm outside. It was fall in Los Angeles so it was just a little chilly, but the flight was going to Australia, so he was dressed appropriately for the weather down there, and it's not like Jack was complaining. The man was well muscled and if he wanted to show off his caves jack was going to look…maybe even travel north and take a peek at the butt while he was at it. But really he didn't have time for that, he needed to direct people to their seats. With a smile he looked to the next passenger and told them were their seat was. This went on until everyone was on board. With his co-worker Toothiana's help he closed the cabin door.

"We got a bad one on this flight." He told her as they made their way to the flight attendant station to get drinks ready for when the flight started.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was shaking before he even got on the plane, and he's sweating like a pig."

"Don't tell me he's a first time flier."

"From the looks of it, I'd say that, or just a glutton for punishment."

"A fourteen hour flight on your first go? I'd say he's both."

"It's going to be a fun triiiiip!" Jack said cheerfully grinning at her. Toothiana just shook her head.

"You get way to much enjoyment out of the misery of our passengers."

"No I just love and an opportunity to calm a hot guy down."

"Oh, you are bad." She giggled. "And you're not helping the flight attendant reputation!"

"What? You trying to say that not all male flight attendant are gay guys that just want to be sexy in the sky?"

Toothiana just laugh and unfolds her seat for when they go up in the air. "Your turn to do the safety demo."

"Great I'll be sure to put extra swagger in it." He said grabbing the seatbelt demonstrator and cracked it like a whip.

"Keep it PG, we have children on board!"

"Aw, so not strip tease then?" Toothiana laughed loudly as she watched Jack saunter away with an extra sway to his hips. He picked up a head phone set and turned on the TV screens on board to the safety channel.

"Please direct your attention up front or to the nearest screen as we go over emergency and safety features." He said happily and scanned the aisle for that one terrified passenger.

Once he spotted the man, he nearly laughed out loud. The man's bright green eyes were glued on to him as if this information would save his life. Granted it would, but really no one ever paid that much attention to his little demonstrations. The guy even had the safety pamphlet out. He was a first time flier alright, or else he wouldn't be so interested in the safety demonstration. The guy was still shaking and if possible sweating even more. He even took in gulping breaths in a failed attempted to calm himself. He refused to look at the window and had already drawn down the blind so he wouldn't see anything.

"Welcome aboard Hare airline's flight from Los Angeles to Sydney. To operate your seatbelt, insert the metal tab into the buckle, and pull tight. Not to tight you want to leave room for the horrible tasting food we serve in flight. In the event of a sudden loss of cabin pressure, oxygen mask will descend from the ceiling. Don't scream, it'll only waste precious oxygen we no longer have in cabin, stop flailing long enough to grab the mask and pull it over your face. If you have a small child traveling with you, secure your mask before assisting with theirs.

Your seat cushions can be used as a flotation device, and in the event of an emergency water landing, please have fun sliding down the plane slides and using your cushion as a boogie board.

Weather at our destination is 72 degrees and sunny. Sadly the pilot forgot his sunglass at home so we'll be estimating our landing. Thank you."

Jack got done with his demonstrating, and gave a reassuring smile at the man. He seemed to notice as his eyes went big and he slumped down in his seat. His reassurance only seemed to cause more panic, as if that smile had said, "Yup, we are going to crash and you will die."

Jack went to sit down and waited for their pilot Mansnoozie to speak over the intercom. After ten minutes he got up again and looked in the cockpit.  
"Hey, Sanderson wake up and make the announcements!" He yelled. The short round blonde startled awake, while his co-pilot Pitch, continued to read his book, only pausing long enough in his reading to give Jack a look.

"Hello, I am Sanderson Mansnoozie and I will be your pilot for today's flight. It will take approximately fourteen hours and thirty minutes to arrive at our destination. We will land on a Sunday at seven am in the morning at 7 am. Please enjoy your flight!"

Jack unfolded his flight attended seat and sat next to Toothiana who was already buckled up. "I can't believe I got another flight with Pitch as co-pilot." He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"That's the risk you take while being sexy in the sky." Toothiana teased.

"I'm not going to let him ruin this for me though. My first flight to Australia, and I have three free days before I have to fly back to the US. How about you?"

"Me too, we could take in some quick sights! After that it's back to Los Angeles and to Alaska from there, eventually I'll end up in Germany, how about you?"

"Back to Los Angeles, then to Washington DC, then DC to New York, New York to Los Angeles again. And then…wait for it!" He waved his hands excitedly as the plane started to move. "Moscow! I promised my sister I would get her a nesting doll. After that I was lucky enough to get on a flight back to Burgess during my off days! When you going back to India to see the folks?"

"Oh, not for another year." Toothiana gave a dismissive wave. The plane took off smoothly, but Jack couldn't help but look around the corner at his new favorite passenger. His head was all the way back against the seat as if the plan's take off was forcing him backwards.

"Checking out mister terrified?"

Jack grinned. "When we make drink rounds look at seat A5 and tell me he's not cute." Toothiana giggled, and once they were at cruising altitude the two flight attendants got drinks ready. Jack was excited to get to seat A5.

With a nice smile on his face he offered drinks to all the first class passengers, most of which opted for alcohol. Jack actually liked to serve economy more than first class. Economy was less demanding and snooty. Once he got to A5 he cheered up. He gave the still very terrified man a bright reassuring smile. Again this had little effect in soothing him.

"Some whisky might calm you down." Jack offered with a grin.

"The last thing I need is whisky. I need my wits about me in case this death trap falls out of the sky!" Oh god, Jack almost creamed his pants. The man was Australian, and his voice was like sex!

"First time flying?" He questioned kindly.

"Yeah and I regret the decision. If I don't die from a crash then I think I'm going to throw up my insides." The man said grumpily, his fingers digging into the arms of the chair deeper.

Jack poured the man a ginger ale. "Here this might help settle your stomach. No worried flying is one of the safest ways to travel. I've been on countless flights and the only thing killing me is my feet."

The man didn't laugh. Actually he just glared at Jack and refused to remove his hands from the arm rest. Jack pulled down the table and set the ginger ale on it. "Holding on to the seat won't help, relax." He took out a bottle of vodka and poured a shot into the ginger ale. "That'll help you loosen up."

With one last smile, which only got him another glare in return, Jack moved on. After providing drinks to everyone he pushed the cart back up front.

"He is cute." Toothiana agreed, as she put her own cart away.

"Oh my god, and his accent!" Jack said. "He seems a little grumpy, but I guess if I was terrified of flying I wouldn't be to friendly either." He and his co-worker talked for a while until they got up again to collected trash. Jack was pleased to see that despite what he said, the terrified man did indeed finish his drink. Though he didn't look any more relaxed. If anything he looked more on edge. After cleaning up Jack peeked out at his favorite passenger.

"There is no one sitting next to him, why not help him relax a little? Technically it's your job to make sure the passengers are comfortable." Toothiana said with a wink.

"Like I needed and excuse." Jack said with a smile and went to sit next to the terrified passenger. The man stiffened noticeable and stared at Jack as if by him sitting down he would tip the balance of the plane.

"I'm Jack, what's your name?" He asked casually. This seemed to surprise the man and green eyes just stared at him in disbelief.

"Why the bloody hell do you need to know?"

"Just trying to distract you so you might relax, and not fear crashing. It's my job to make you feel comfortable."

"Well ya little safety speech didn't help me to relax."

"Nothing like humor to brighten your day." Jack said. "Still don't know your name."

"E. Aster Bunnymund." The man muttered out, not relaxing in the slightest.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bunnymund, I want to assure you that flying isn't dangerous. Crashing however is."

Jack had to keep himself from laughing as the Aussie clenched to his seat and angrily shouted, "I really don't need you to be bother me! Don't you have work to do!"

"Oh you won't believe how much free time us flight attendants have. As long as no one presses the call button, I'm free until we serve dinner."

"Well go sit with someone else." Bunnymund muttered and looked away from Jack, only to see the closed window and shuttered. He turned to look straight ahead instead, not wanting anything to do with the window, despite the fact that he couldn't see out of it.

"So are you flying for business or pleasure?" Jack doubted that the man would willingly set foot on a plane, so he wondered if this was connected to a business trip.

"I'm not here for the pleasure." Bunnymund grumbled not really answering the question.

"Is Sydney your home town?" Jack was wondering if he was flying back home. And if he was how did he get to America to begin with, if he'd never been on an airplane before?

"Yeah." The answer was short and curt, the man obviously didn't want to speak to Jack, but the white haired man could care less.

"And this is your first time on a plane? How'd you get to Los Angeles?"

"Boat, but I only have ten days of vacation so I couldn't take a boat this time." Bunnymund sighed out obviously not happy with the arrangement.

"Once you're done with this flight, the flight back home won't be so scary."

Bunnymund let out a bitter laugh. "Oh I'm not looking forward to going back, I doubt it'll be any better."

"Ok, ok, Mr. Negative Nancy. How about a joke to keep your mind off the flight?" Jack questioned.

"How about you leave? I don't need a distraction, I need to be alert. If something happens I'll have to be ready."

Jack rolled his eyes but started his joke anyway. "Upon reaching his plane seat a man is surprised to see a parrot strapped in next to him. He asks the stewardess for a coffee where upon the parrot squawks 'And get me a whisky you cow!' The stewardess, flustered, brings back a whisky for the parrot and forgets the coffee.

When this omission is pointed out to her the parrot drains its glass and bawls 'And get me another whisky you idiot'. Quite upset, the girl comes back shaking with another whisky but still no coffee.

Unaccustomed to such slackness the man tries the parrot's approach 'I've asked you twice for a coffee, go and get it now or I'll kick you'.  
The next moment, both he and the parrot have been wrenched up and thrown out of the emergency exit by two burly stewards. Plunging downwards the parrot turns to him and says 'For someone who can't fly, you complain too much!'"

The Aussie didn't laugh, instead he looked at Jack with disbelief and slight irritation. This didn't wipe the smile off Jack's face, but then Toothiana tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pitch wants you to bring him coffee."

"Thank god." He heard Bunnymund mutter under his breath. He was determined to come back to put the man at ease, despite his grumpy attitude. Jack got up and followed Tooothiana to their station.

"Why me? He always asks for me, and then gives me creepy death glares." Jack muttered.

"Maybe he likes you?" Toothiana shrugged.

"Eww, I hope not. I rather just think he's a picky bastard who likes to annoy me." Jack took out a cup and poured in the fresh coffee Toothiana had already brewed. He went into the cockpit and noticed that Pitch was looking over all the controls while Mansnoozie was catching some sleep. He handed Pitch the coffee with a forced smile.

"You're coffee sir." The dark man only nodded and took a sip before making a face. He said nothing but eyed Jack all the same. Jack let out a sigh and took his leave.

"I swear he's such a creeper!" He whispered harshly at Toothiana, who only giggled in response.

"So how's Mr. terrified?"

"Pretty grumpy, he doesn't seem to appreciate the extra attention I'm giving him." Jack put on a fake pout, and put his hand over his heart in hurt.

"You can't win them all."

"Yeah, but he seems genuinely afraid. The problem is he won't let himself relax. I wonder if he'll be up the whole fourteen hours of the flight."

"Depends I guess. Anyway let's get the dinner carts ready."

They organized the two options for dinner, as well as the drink options to go with them. They pulled out the carts and started to ask the passengers what meal they preferred and what they would like to drink. Jack kept glancing at seat A5, and smiled at Bunnymund every time the man looked up. Of course he only got a grumpy face in return, but that wasn't going to stop him.

He handed the women seated in front of Mr. Bunnymund her choice of meal, and grinned as he pushed his cart towards his favorite passenger. He jumped suddenly as he felt a sharp pinch on his butt. He turned around to see the women he just handed her meal to give him a lecherous look. He rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"Please keep your hand to yourself, thank you." He muttered out, trying not to let the inappropriate gesture get to him. He was surprised to see just the faintest hint of a smile on Bunnymunds lips when he turned back around.

"Oh so you think that's funny, ha ha." He groaned out but got no response. "Pasta or chicken?"

"Pasta." The Australian declared, though he again didn't move to put his tray down, still holding on tightly to the seat. Jack did has he did before and put down the man's tray for him.

"That's the safer choice. You're stomach still upset?" Bunnymund nodded warily and looked at his food with uncertainty. Jack gave him another ginger ale to help with it, though this time no vodka. "There are sick bags in the seat pocket if you think you'll be needing them."

Jack pushed on and finished serving before pulling the cart backwards toward his station. "Well he finally crack a smile." He told Toothiana. "Sadly my put had to be pinched in order for that to happen."

"He pinched your butt?" Toothiana seemed shocked.

"I wish! Nah, it was the lady in front of him." Toothiana laughed, not at all feeling sorry for her fellow flight attendant. "I'll check to see if Mansnoozie is awake and hungry."

The crew had separate meal choices from the passengers, and even though Jack ate it, he always tended to bring some snacks of his own as well. He opened the door to the cock pit to ask if the pilot and co-pilot were ready for their meals and was surprised when he saw the two men dangerously close to one another.

"Um…you two ready for dinner?"

"I am!" Mansnoozie said cheerfully, and Pitch only nodded as his answer. Jack left the pit to get their food, but not before grabbing hold of Toothiana.

"I swear to god Mansnoozie and Pitch were about to make out in there!"

Toothiana laughed out right. "You're delusional."

"I swear on my sister's life!"

"Really?...That's kinda…weird."

"I'm afraid to go back in there. Ok so I'm not surprised Pitch is fruity, but Mansnoozie? I've been working with him for years, and I would have never guessed!"

"Well it's hard to work these types of job and have a good relationship with anyone who's not in the business. They probably see each other more then they see their own family. At least now you know Pitch isn't after you."

"That's true…have you ever thought about dating?" Jack questions while taking out the food for his co-workers.

"I'd like to but most guys don't like the four days on four days off schedule. They want someone to come home to. It's easier to just be single and see the world. I would get so board if I didn't have international flights, and just stayed in the US. Sure I'd probably be more able to have a boyfriend, but I don't know if I could give that up, would you?"

"I don't know, I do love flying to other countries. I don't know, I guess it would have to happen to me. You know, if I fell in love, I might change my mind." Jack shrugged and brought the pilots their meals.


	2. Chapter 2

The first in-flight movie was a tear jerker that Jack had seen a million times. Toothiana had seen it too, but her eyes were still wet with sadness as she watched the dramatic story unfold. Jack on the other hand was more interested in watching his favorite passenger, Mr. Bunnymund, as the movie went on. He debated sitting down next to the man and talking to him some more. He knew his presence wasn't welcome, but that only made Jack want to bother the man more. The guy didn't know what was good for him, and he just wanted to help. The movie wasn't distracting one bit, but Bunnymund attempted to focus on it anyway.

"Oh go sit next to him already!" Toothiana said while wiping tears from her eyes. He gave his friend a large smile and decided to take her advice. With an overly big smile Jack sat down next to his favorite passenger. The man let out a sigh and his eyes cut to look at Jack with slight annoyance.

"Do you enjoy torturing your passengers?"

"Aw come on I'm not that bad." Jack insisted with a small pout. "I'd stop bothering you if you stopped holding on to the seat for dear life."

"I'd stop holding on to the seat, if we just landed already." Bunnymund grumped out.

"You still have several hours before we land. So you need to learn how to relax. Obviously my witty humor does nothing to relax you, so now I'm on to 'getting to know you'. Sometimes talking about your life makes you relax." That and Jack was really interested in knowing more about this man. He already knew he was originally from Australia and he hated flying, but nothing else. "So do you have a wife? Kids? What's your story?"

"I don't see why I would tell a complete and rather annoying stranger about my life."

Jack smiled. "Fine then I'll tell you about mine. I've been a flight attendant for seven years, and haven't crashed once. So you don't have to worry about that. You're perfectly safe." Jack was about to go on with his story when he was interrupted.

"How old are you?" He was pleased to have captured Mr. Bunnymunds interest.

"I'm twenty five, and you?"

"Thirty two."

Jack nodded. He knew the man was young despite his grey hair. "Well, I don't have any kids or anyone other than my family. It's hard to have relationships in this line of work. But I call my mom after every flight, and talk to her and my sister. My sister is a sweet heart, and she always listens to my stories, and wants me to bring back pictures and souvenirs."

Jack noticed how Mr. Bunnymund's frown deepened at the mention of family. Jack wondered if he misses his family in Australia, if he was going there to see them.

"Are you visiting family in Sydney?" Jack questioned gently.

"In a way…yes." The man seemed to be getting depressed and Jack didn't like that.

"Do you like animals? I always wanted a pet, but I really don't have the time for one." Jack changed the subject.

"I have rabbits at home."

"Oh, cute! Who's taking care of them while you're away?"

"The neighbor kid, Jamie. He always comes over to play with them, I'm sure he's having a beauty of a time taking care of them."

"So do you live in Los Angeles?"

"No, I live in a town called Burgess."

"No way! That's my home town." Jack smiled brightly. "But that's like a day's drive away from Los Angeles."

"I rather drive than fly."

"You really hate flying. You'll have to get over that someday. So how many days are you spending in Australia?"

"Only three, I have some business to take care of there."

"That's a short visit. You're going through a whole lot of trouble for just a three day stay."

"Like I said I have some things to take care of."

"Are you going to try and get some sleep while you're on the flight?" Jack questioned.

"I doubt it." Jack looked around at the many sleeping passengers, and felt sorry for Mr. Bunnymund. Staying up for fourteen hours wasn't going to be fun. It would probably only add to his anxiety.

"You should have brought some sleeping pills. It can get pretty boring on the plane, sleep is the best way to pass the time."

"Well from the looks of it, I'll have you bothering me the whole flight. That should pass the time." Jack took that as an invitation to keep talking, and they chatted for a long while until Mr. Bunnymund's eyes started to droop. Jack wasn't upset that that man had fallen asleep on him, he was just talking about his family and past experiences in different countries. It wasn't and earth shattering conversation, but it was a pleasant one. He was glad that his constant chattering was able to lull the man to sleep, it meant that Jack had succeeded in relaxing the passenger.

When he went back to his station Toothiana gave him a knowing smile. "I think you like him!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to make him feel more comfortable." He smiled as he saw the sleeping face of his favorite passenger. "And I'm proud to say I've succeeded. Haven't had a passenger yet I wasn't able to calm."

"You said it yourself, he's cute, and I can tell you're interested."

"Didn't we just have a conversation about how hard it is to have a relationship in this line of work?"

"I think that in flight movie has made me a little mushy. You're right, but wouldn't it make a great story? Two lovers meet in the sky and can never be together." Toothiana sniffed and looked dreamily into the air.

Jack gave her a nudge with his elbow with a fond smile on his face. "Maybe you can play that story out. Besides I don't even know if he's gay. I asked if he was married but all I found out is that he owns rabbits."

"That's sound promising!"

"How?"

"No straight man would admit to owning cute little bunnies." Toothiana teased. Laughing together the two went about their duties. They check on the passengers, and checked the safety list, to make sure the passengers were secure. Attended to the pilots and occasionally glanced at the second in flight movie.

Jack was happy to see that Mr. Bunnymund was able to sleep for five hours straight. It was the most relaxed he'd seen the man. He was very peaceful as he slept, like anyone else, and Jack couldn't help but look back and admire his face. Toothiana was right, he was interested. He wanted to know more about the man, and he really enjoyed the man's grumpy demeanor. It was a mix of fear and machoism that amused Jack. The man didn't want to be afraid, but he was, and he didn't want anyone to help him with it. It's not like Jack was thinking about a relationship or anything, he just wanted to know the man better. He enjoyed getting to know passengers especially those of a foreign background.

Toothiana and Jack put together the breakfast cart. There wasn't a choice with breakfast, it was all the same, bread cheese and fruit. You could choose your drink though, coffee, orange juice, water, apple juice, whatever the passenger desired.

Jack gave Bunnymund a smile as he pulled the cart up to his seat. "Morning! Sleep well."

"As good as can be expected." The man muttered while cracking his neck.

"I'm glad." Yet again Jack lowered his table and set breakfast in front of the grey haired man. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee." Jack poured a cup and set it down with a fond smile. He wanted to talk more but he needed to finish up his work. He was about to pull the cart back to the next seat when a hand stopped him.

"I wouldn't mind you bothering me…if you have the free time."

Jack smiled brightly, it was an actual invitation to talk to the man and he couldn't have been happier. "Sure thing Mr. Bunnymund.

"Call me Aster."

Jack felt his heart flutter but he suppressed the feeling. "Ok, Aster." He pulled the cart and tried not to feel too happy. Aster was just another passenger. A passenger with anxiety that needed a lot of distraction to make him comfortable. Nothing more would come from it, and Jack really didn't want anything more anyway. He wasn't naïve. Toothiana maybe be right about him being interested and finding the man handsome, but she was also right about the lack of time they had for a relationship. If anything he should be dating another flight attendant or a pilot, any other relationship wouldn't work. Mansnoozie and Pitch seem to be thinking about starting up something, so maybe Jack should take a closer look around. He didn't know many pilots as well as Mansnoozie, and his only flight attendant friend was Toothiana, but that was only because he worked with them the most over the years. Still as he thought about this he knew he wouldn't engage in any relationship. He wouldn't have the time…and he wasn't going to settle for limiting himself to airline workers.

He glanced at Aster as he pushed the cart back up front. He let out a sigh. The man was really handsome, but nothing would come from this. He'd be surprised if he ever saw the man again. It's not like he was going to set foot on another airplane after he was done with his business in Australia.

After cleaning up the carts and having a short conversation to Toothiana—in which she only further insisted that Jack should flirt with Aster and see what comes of it—Jack made his way to Aster's seat.

"So how many bunnies do you have?" Jack asked, Mr. Bunnymund seemed more at ease and almost smiled as Jack sat down next to him.

"Four, two females, two males." He explained and Jack nodded. "What sort of pet would you get?"

"Oh the usual, a cat or a dog. Never thought to have bunnies as pets. They're cute though. So it's just you and your rabbits?"

"Yeah." Aster seemed a little sad about that, and Jack wondered why the man was so alone. Sure he's not the most friendly, but once you get passed the grumpy he's rather pleasant. "Don't you get lonely or miss your family? It must be hard being on the go all the time."

Jack smiled softly. "You get use to it, and I get to meet a lot of interesting people. Like you." Ok so maybe he was open to flirting a little. It didn't have to mean anything, it might even calm Aster down some more, if he was open to it.

"I'm sure you've met a lot more interesting people then me."

Jack smiled brightly and leaned in a little closer resting his chin on his hand. "Nah, you're pretty interesting, mainly because I've been trying to figure out why you would torture yourself by flying in the first place. You're either very brave or very stupid."

"I really had no other choice, the business I need to take care of in Sydney is very important and can't wait. I can't take too much time off from work, or I'd just go nutters."

"Where do you work?"

"I own a local delivery company. A good friend is watching over it now, but I just don't feel comfortable unless I know everything is running smoothly."

"Ah, a business man, and you've avoided flying so far? How do you hope to expand if you don't travel and get new contracts?"

"I like my small business, don't want anything to big. Especially if it means flying all over the country." Aster grumbled, shaking his head.

"Aw, I haven't swayed your opinion on flying?"

"It'll take a lot more then you being friendly to get me on another plane." Jack chuckled. He still liked to think that he had a pretty good impact of the man, even if he wasn't looking forward to another flight.

"Well I'll be flying back to LA in three days, so maybe I'll be able to bother you some more on your flight back home. After that you don't have to set foot on another airplane. But if the occasion arises that you have to, please pick Hare airlines. You're business is appreciated."

"If all of Hare airlines flight attendants are as attentive as you, I might pick another airline."

Jack chuckled again. " You're the one who invited me to sit down and talk to you this time. Don't act so tough, you know without me you'd still be clutching to the seat for dear life."

Aster gave Jack a little smirk. "I'm still holding on to the seat. I'm just not trying to think about the fact that I'm in midair, and you're a good distraction."

Toothiana waved at Jack and he knew he had to get back to work. "I got to go, glade I was able to distract you for a while. I'll come bug you again when I'm free." With that Jack got up and went to Toothiana , who gave him a knowing smile. They went and picked up the trash from the breakfast they gave out only a few minutes ago, before going over some safety measures and checking in on the pilots. Mansnoozie was asleep but thankfully Pitch was attentive. It wouldn't be long until they landed in Australia, and for the first time Jack wasn't looking forward to landing in a new country.

Jack was able to get one last conversation in with Mr. Bunnymund before the plane landed. The conversation mainly focused on the bad selection of in flight movies, and Aster eagerness to get back on the ground. Jack couldn't help but smile. Aster was really looking forward to having his feet back on the ground, and he seemed almost giddy about it. It was the happiest and most relaxed Jack had seen him all flight. As the plane descended, Jack peeked around the corner and looked at Aster face. The man was tense again, the landing was pretty bumpy and obviously that didn't please the Aussie.

Once the plane was at the gate, there was a round of applause, and Jack saw Aster let out a deep breath of relief. He had survived his first flight, and Jack was happy that the man had chosen Hare Airlines, and that he was able to help the man relax. Still he felt a little depressed because the flight was over. It was the most fun flight he had in years, it was nice to have someone to talk to other then Toothiana, and it felt good to have made a difference.

Jack and Toothiana opened the plane door and then Jack took his post at the side of it.

"I though it was my turn to say goodbye since you greeted the passengers."

"That's ok, I'll do it."

"You just want to wave goodbye to mister bunny." Toothiana teased and batted her eyelashes. Jack shoved her.

"Go clean up, we have work to do!" He said all the while smiling at her. Jack said goodbye to the passenger as they filed out one at a time. Most of them didn't pay him any attention, but he was use to that. People were really just too happy to get off the cramped plane to care anything about saying goodbye.

The last passenger to leave was the one Jack had been waiting for. Aster gave him a half smile.

"Thank you for flying Hare airlines, please enjoy your trip." Jack echoed his goodbye like he did to everyone else.

"I might choose it again, if I'm ever in the dreaded position that I need to fly." Aster said and with that he exited the plane. Jack watched the man go, and was unashamed as he looked at the Aussie butt. The man was dreamy, really he was, and Jack had a lot of fun this flight. He wondered if he would bump into the man again while he was out seeing Sydney with Toothiana. And he prayed that he would be on the man's return flight.

* * *

Sorry for late update, had finals, and only have a week off before summer classes.


End file.
